Saint Seiya Poetry II Golden Saint
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Segunda poesia de Saint Seiya, desta vez focada nos Cavaleiros de Ouro.


**Saint Seiya Poetry II: Golden Saint**_ Maya

Áries

Olhar de bondade, justiça oculta.

Sua compreensão transmite tranqüilidade para todos.

Jamais negando ajuda a quem precisa.

Por trás desse sorriso, esconde o verdadeiro poder.

O poder de um verdadeiro defensor.

Grande consertador de armaduras.

Lição aprendida por seus antepassados.

Mu é seu nome. Sua casa é a primeira do Santuário. A de Áries.

Touro

Segunda casa zodiacal. Poderoso gigante.

Método de luta quase impossível de descobrir,

A derrota é certa do oponente.

Se lutar contra esse defensor, seja esperto!

Quando menos se espera, o ataque é inevitável.

Aldebaran é o nome da estrela guardiã principal.

E também seu nome real.

Mesmo desconfiando, possui a fé nas pessoas e luta pela verdade.

Gêmeos

Uma casa, uma armadura e dois defensores.

Duas faces distintas. Duas reações bem demonstradas.

Bem e Mal.

Saga e Kanon. Dois irmãos idênticos de aparência.

Mas completamente diferentes.

Um possui a alma de um anjo e uma bondade sem igual.

O outro praticamente nasceu para o lado sombrio.

A casa de Gêmeos é assombrosa. Cuidado!

Quem adentra o espaço infinito, jamais retorna da Outra Dimensão.

Câncer

Morada da morte. Lar infernal.

A casa é decorada com cabeças.

Cabeças de pessoas comuns.

Homens, mulheres, idosos e crianças.

Vítimas de um cavaleiro sanguinário.

Máscara da Morte. Parece alcunha.

Ao que tudo indica, é seu possível nome.

Sua crença é a força. Só a força bruta vale a justiça.

Além de matar, ele envia as almas para o Sekishiki.

O equivalente Buraco dos Mortos.

Quem cai neste abismo, nunca mais volta.

Leão

Guerreiro determinado. Dono do coração selvagem.

Sua estrela guardiã é Leão. A fera que luta contra todos.

O passado é uma condenação.

Seu irmão é um traidor. Todos no santuário o condenam por isso.

Essa afronta se tornou um fator de sobrevivência.

Com árduo treinamento, se tornou um cavaleiro poderoso.

Seus golpes são um jogo de luzes rápidas como relâmpago.

Quem o desafiar, sofrerá nas mãos de Aioria, o leão das presas de ouro.

Virgem

Encarnação de Buda. Mortal com falsa cegueira.

Considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus,

Ele tem o conhecimento do sentido da vida.

Sua fonte de poder são seus olhos fechados.

Muitos não sabem. Poucos advertem.

Se Shaka abrir seus olhos, seu poder é liberado por completo.

E seu oponente é obrigado a perder todos os seus sentidos ou

Escolher qual dos seis mundos para perecer em paz.

Libra

A balança da justiça. A verdadeira força.

Um cavaleiro que não mede esforços para defender Atena.

Grande filósofo nas piores situações.

Ensinou dois meninos. Um prometeu apenas se reencontrar com o amigo.

O outro é um órfão que deseja mudar de vida.

Sua armadura ostenta seis pares de armas.

Armas que devem ser usadas somente em julgamento do cavaleiro.

Dohko, o tigre chinês que libera a fúria dos Cem Dragões das montanhas de Rozan.

Escorpião

Artrópode venenoso. O juiz do santuário.

Seu julgamento é o mais importante.

Rendição ou morte. Uma escolha, um destino.

Um golpe que corresponde às estrelas da constelação,

Abrem os ferimentos de suas vítimas, remetendo a loucura.

Antares, a última estrela. Não há escapatória para a morte.

Milo, o juiz de Escorpião, nunca deixará de defender Atena.

Sagitário

Leal e fiel. Benfeitor injustiçado.

Antes, um cavaleiro bem preparado e jovem.

E sempre se preocupando com seu irmão jovem, Aioria.

Depois, descobriu a verdade do Grande Mestre.

Mais tarde, salvou Atena ainda bebê da morte.

Antes de morrer, entregou a criança aos braços de um estranho.

Sim, ele acreditou naquele velho. Ele sé capaz de cuidar bem da pequena deusa.

E mesmo morto, Aioros nunca abandonou Atena. E sempre guiará os passos

Dos jovens cavaleiros.

Capricórnio

Fidelidade máxima. Orgulhoso cavaleiro.

Atena uma vez o abençoou com uma poderosa espada.

A legendária Excalibur. Aço inquebrável e altamente cortante.

Atualmente, a espada habita no braço direito de Shura.

A justiça nunca falha. E o cavaleiro mais fiel nunca desistirá.

Aquário

Coração gelado como a Sibéria. Alma quente como o santuário onde vive.

Um homem de aparentes sentimentos frios e sem consideração.

No entanto, ele esconde o seu "eu verdadeiro".

O de um homem que se importa com as pessoas.

Alguém de motiva-as a lutar.

Tentou motivar um de seus discípulos, mas falhou.

Como única alternativa, foi o congelamento.

Camus. Cavaleiro de uma filosofia. O de abandonar suas emoções na batalha.

Mas sem deixar de se importar com seus companheiros.

Peixes

Cavaleiro de beleza iluminada. Guerreiro mordaz.

Criador de várias rosas. Sua única arma de ataque e defesa.

Rosa vermelha é a morte lenta via respiratória.

Rosa negra parece uma piranha. A morte é rápida.

Rosa branca é a mortal. Uma beleza de flor, mas sanguessuga.

Afrodite. Seu nome não deixa a desejar. A vitória é a beleza suprema.

E nem por isso deixará sua deusa nas mãos do inimigo.

**FIM**

Inara Angélica_ Maya, a amazona de Água

24/04/2010


End file.
